


Fairy of the Black Circle

by LamiaDusk



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Found Family, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiaDusk/pseuds/LamiaDusk
Summary: One might think that a fairy who betrayed her own kind and has been working with fairy hunters would at least feel some kind of guilt, but Evie, formerly known as Evanora of Shalott, couldn't care less about her fellow fairies. She is quite content as a member of the Wizards of the Black Circle, has put her past life as a fairy far behind her and believes that there is no way it could ever catch up to her again. The Winx unfortunately have other ideas, and thanks to their involvement, she will have to decide who she wants to be once and for all... and bear the consequences.
Relationships: Wizards of the Black Cirlce/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Many years ago

A thousand years ago, fairies ruled the Earth, like most dimensions, and they did so justly, so that Earth hardly knew anything but peace.  
But from the darkest depths of this peace… they emerged.  
A group of four men, the Wizards of the Black Circle, attacked the fairies, tore out their wings and stole their powers.  
Their brutal campaign against the fairies lasted for hundreds of years. Morgana, the Queen of the fairies, needed all of her warriors to defend their kind. However, in the midst of the most heated battle, Grianna, ruler of a small island named Shalott and one of Morgana‘s most proficient warriors, decided that this was not her war to fight anymore. So she retreated to Shalott and created a magical barrier around it that let no living being set foot on the island‘s shore without her permission. A few months after that, Grianna gave birth to a daughter, who she named Evanora.  
And this is where our story begins.

It was a warm, lush summer morning. Evanora was walking up and down her room at the top of one of the castle‘s four towers, as she did so often. Her eyes drifted over to her loom. As a fairy, she could have easily used her magic to weave fabric and make clothes. She used the loom to weave a tapestry showing every interesting event that had happened in her relatively short life thus far. Which made the tapestry quite small, because nothing interesting ever really happened.  
She felt lonely. Her mother was her only real company on the island, and she was mostly occupied with maintaining the magic that protected their home from any intruders. But sometimes, Evanora wished to just have someone to talk to now and then.  
She was so occupied with her own frustration that she only noticed the ripple across the barrier when it had almost faded. But once she had noticed it, she halted her steps and walked over to the window.  
Whatever it was… something interesting was happening.  
There! Another ripple, caused by someone trying to break through the barrier. Evanora‘s wings twitched in excitement.  
The island was so small that she could make out four men in armor at the shore of the island. And they were casting spells hoping to break through.  
„Evanora! What are you doing?! They could see you!“  
Evanora‘s mother grabbed her arm and yanked her back into the room. „I need to uphold the barrier. You stay here and make sure they don‘t see you. They‘re like starving dogs. Once they see their prey, they will fight twice as hard.“  
„Of course, Mother“, Evanora replied demurely, as it was expected of her. She knew that her mother tended to have a very explosive temper when she was stressed. But as soon as she left the room, Evanora stepped closer to the window again, itching to get a better look. She leaned over the railing in an attempt to see more details. But they were still too far away.  
She quickly turned around, as if to see if her mother would barge in any second. Then she took flight.  
She lowered herself in the wooded area close to the castle. From that point onward, she wanted to walk, to make sure the wizards couldn‘t see her. Treading carefully, she made her way to the shore, where a few trees and bushes still gave her enough protection, but she could still see the four men attacking her home.  
And what she saw made her heart stop for a split second before resuming its beating with twice the speed.  
The first man to catch her eye was the leader. Tall and muscular, with shoulder-length, wavy hair of a blood red colour. He wore an armored robe and stood at the front of the attack, and everything about him, from his confident stance and the smirk on his face, spoke of great power.  
Next to him stood a dark-skinned man in heavy armor, with his hair in a bun to keep it out of his face. His expression was relaxed, with a lopsided smile on his face. He seemed to be enjoying himself. A bit further back stood a scrawny young man with bright pink hair. His demeanor was cocky and almost cheerful. Like this was a game. And behind him stood the last one… a warrior whose helmet obscured most of his face. Just a single strand of hair dangling in front of his face let her know that he was blonde.  
Evanora‘s heart leapt into her throat. While she could sense the danger from these men, there was also something strangely alluring about them. They were handsome, all four of them.  
She clung to the tree she was hiding behind, her heart racing in her chest. What would happen if she stepped out from her cover now? Would they tear out her wings? Probably, as that‘s what they were here for. Wings… and magic. She turned her head back to the castle, her eternal prison, where her mother would wait… then back to the four men. Then she ran back into the forest, towards her home, without looking back another time. As soon as she got home, she sat down at her loom and began weaving a new scene. Four men appearing at this boring little island. Four beautiful, powerful men.

This repeated for the next few days. The wizards were persistent and always tried new ways to break the barrier, without success. And every time they tried, Evanora would sneak out of the castle and hide in the bushes along the shore to watch them, and take in their strength and allure.  
The day that would change her life began just like that. She was sitting in her usual spot and watching them. Some silly, naive part of her wished to be on the other side of the barrier with them. To be free of her mother, free of this island. But it couldn‘t be helped… it was too dangerous. And what was she thinking, anyway? These men were still enemies, no matter how attracted she was to them. They would just tear out her wings and move on with their lives.  
With a heavy sigh, she returned to her room back in the castle… where she found her loom destroyed and the tapestry she had worked on for so many years in tatters. And in the midst of this chaos stood her mother, deathly pale with rage, a rage so seething that the ripped bits of the tapestry under her feet had begun to smolder.  
„Evanora“, she said, obviously straining to remain calm. „Where have you been?“  
„I… uh… I went for a walk“, Evanora quickly lied.  
„A walk“, her mother repeated, switching from forced calmness to a disturbing monotone. „While our home is under attack.“ The look she gave Evanora was absolutely withering. „I abandoned my Queen and left everything and everyone I knew behind to guarantee your safety. And this is how you thank me?“  
„Mother, please“, Evanora pleaded. But her mother already lifted her hand.  
The stone around her window began to warp and shift, until there was no window anymore; just smooth stone. Grianna took a deep breath. „You will stay in here until the threat of the wizards is no more.“  
She left before Evanora could say another word, and as soon as Grianna was out of the room, the door began to shift and also disappeared, leaving Evanora alone in complete darkness.

She did not know how long she spent in that dark dungeon that her home had become. Crying, pleading and begging did not work… of course it didn‘t. So she had taken to channeling her magic. And finally, she managed to break the spell that blocked her window from her. She had made her decision. Shalott was not her home anymore; it could never be her home again. And she needed to leave.  
But her mother would be able to track her magic, no matter where she went. Good thing she knew a solution for that particular problem…

The wizards were once again trying to break through the barrier. But this time, Evanora stepped out from the protection of the forest, causing the wizards to pause their efforts.  
Evanora shivered for a short moment. Was this really a good idea?  
No. But her mind was made up, and she stepped forth, her long, wide skirt billowing in the gentle breeze of the day. Even if they saw her, they couldn‘t get to her… yet. Suddenly, the forest seemed abuzz with life. All kinds of animals came dashing out from between the trees to try and herd Evanora back into the safety of the castle. Undoubtedly at the behest of her mother. But the closer she came to the edge of the barrier, the more animals decided to flee back into the forest. Terrified by the presence of the wizards.  
Evanora just gave them a passing glance before turning her attention to the four men again. They had ceased their attacks and stood quietly, watching Evanora‘s every step with growing curiosity. The heavy-armored wizard with the tantalizing dark eyes smirked and remarked to the leader:„That‘s a pretty one.“  
Evanora stopped, hoping to still be far enough away so he couldn‘t see her blush. Receiving a compliment like that from a handsome man made her heart jump. But she gathered herself again and then resumed her approach, finally stopping just a few steps away from the barrier that separated them.  
For a few seconds, there was silence, as each party tried to make sense of the other.  
Finally, the red-haired leader spoke up. „So, will the lady of Shalott surrender?“  
Evanora‘s mouth was dry and she had to swallow hard before she could speak. „She won‘t. She never does.“ She took another step towards the barrier. „But I do. In fact, I beg you to take my wings.“  
The wizards exchanged confused glances.  
„You… beg us to tear out your wings?“  
„Ogron, this has to be some kind of trap“, the blonde wizard growled, but the leader lifted his hand.  
„Let her speak, Gantlos. She‘s made me curious.“  
Evanora squared her shoulders and took another deep breath. „I wish to leave this island behind. But if I did so now, there would be no place in this world where my mother couldn‘t find me. She can easily track my magic.“ She took another step forward, now almost touching the magic shield. „Please. I will do anything you want.“  
The devilish glint in the leader‘s eyes caught her by surprise. But even the callousness in his eyes did not detract from how handsome he was.  
„Anything we want, you say?“ He put strong emphasis on the word „anything“. „You should be careful with that kind of language, little fairy. One might get the wrong idea.“  
Evanora‘s face caught fire at his suggestive tone, causing the wizards to break out into hearty laughter. One of the yet unnamed wizards, the one with the bright pink hair, beckoned her closer. „Come out then. We promise we‘ll be gentle.“  
Evanora took a deep breath… and stepped through the barrier. It felt a bit like gliding through water.  
The blonde one, Gantlos, grabbed her arms. „This might hurt a bit.“  
And at the same time, she felt something tug at her wings. Then tear at them. She let out a pained squeal, which only grew louder as her wings were torn out, turning into a white ball of energy. She had never imagined that pain like this could exist. Pressing her hands onto her mouth to stifle her screams, she hoped it would end soon… whether by death or just by her wings being fully seperated from her. It didn‘t matter anymore.  
She dropped to the ground, weak and still in pain, but looked up at the men and managed a small smile. She was free. After all of these years. „Thank you. From the bottom of my heart.“  
„You really are a strange one. And quite gutsy, too. Not every fairy would just approach us like that, no matter how desperate.“ Ogron seemed quite pleased with the harvested powers. „So, what are you going to do now? Surely you won‘t go crawling back to your mother, will you?“  
„Of course not.“ Evanora managed to get back on her feet, already missing the familiar weight of her wings. „I do not know where I will go now. There‘s so much of the world I want to see.“  
Ogron looked her over and seemed to consider something. Then he nodded to himself like he had made a decision.  
„Then come with us.“  
Evanora gawked at him for a moment. „You want me to come with you?“  
„Of course. You certainly don‘t seem to feel particularly connected to your fellow fairies, you‘re brave and you can handle a lot of pain as you have just demonstrated. And in addition to that, you are quite fascinating. So?“ He stretched out his hand. „What do you say?“  
Evanora looked at his hand, quietly considering his words. Yes, she had nowhere else to go, and cared little for other fairies. In fact, after what the wizards had just done for her, she felt like they deserved her loyalty and affection more than any fairy.  
His hand was softer than she expected. Of course, being a wizard, he probably didn‘t do a lot of physical labor that could cause rough, calloused skin. When his fingers closed around hers, she couldn‘t help but smile.  
This would be the beginning of a new chapter in her life.


	2. The present day

Evie snapped out of her memories when she felt something heavy drop onto her lap, and looked around, trying to regain some sense of where and when she was. Right. She was on the couch, in the apartment she was living in with her four companions. She had drifted off while looking for any hints towards an awakening fairy in the news, and the weight on her lap was Duman, who had appearantly decided that her thighs would be a nice pillow. Fair enough. It wasn‘t the first time.  
„Did I wake you?“, Duman asked with a smirk. „I‘ve been trying to get your attention for a solid ten minutes. I even turned into a lion and roared right in your ear, but you didn‘t react at all.“  
Oh, so that was why her ear was ringing.  
Evie blushed slightly. „Sorry. I was just lost in thought.“ She ran her hand over the bare parts of his head and slightly massaged the skalp, mindful not to mess up his mohawk. The skin was smooth and warm under her gentle fingers as she let her thumbs   
Duman let out a sound that was suspiciously similar to a purr and slightly adjusted his position to get more comfortable. „What were you thinking about?“  
Evie paused. „...The past.“  
„The past, huh? How far back are we talking here?“  
She smiled and resumed the massage. „I was remembering the day we met.“  
„Still no regrets?“  
„None.“ And even if she did, 600 years after he fact would be a bit late to have a guilty conscience.   
Duman grinned, wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, his face pressed into her stomach. „Of course. You are OUR little fairy after all.“  
Evie‘s face soured a little. „I haven‘t been a fairy in six centuries, Duman.“  
„Your wings have grown back.“  
„But I don‘t use them.“  
„They‘re still there!“  
She sighed, knowing that any further discussion was useless. Duman was technically right, as much as she hated to admit that.   
„Do you think we‘re really going to find the last fairy on Earth here?“, she changed the subject, leaning over to look at the screen of her laptop. No news, no hints that would have pointed to any kind of magical presence in this town.  
„Not really. I mean, we‘ve been here for how long now?“  
Evie reached over and scrolled a bit further down. „...Two years. It‘s high time for a move.“  
That‘s how they had handled it for the past centuries. They moved to a new town, went over it with a fine tooth comb and then moved on if they didn‘t find anything.  
„Anagan is already looking for a new place for us, as far as I know“, Duman replied.  
„Awesome. This city has gotten boring ages ago.“  
The door to their appartment opened and in stepped the rest of the group.  
„We found something!“  
Evie jumped up so quickly that it caused the laptop to fall off the table and Duman to fall off her lap. „Really? Who? Where?!“  
„A girl named Bloom. She started attending Alfea three years ago.“  
„Alright then! When do we start?“  
Ogron‘s face was lit up by his usual, cruel grin. Or maybe it was the magic he was channeling for the teleport spell. „Right now.“  
Duman scrambled to his feet and hurried over to the rest of the group. The dark vortex sorrounded them, and when their sorroundings lit up again, they were in the courtyard of a beautiful castle.  
„So this is Alfea.“ Evie felt like she wasn‘t quite as impressed as she should have been. She had never really gone to school; but she felt like she was doing pretty well even without a formal education.  
A sweet looking young fairy with long dark-blonde hair approached them. And Anagan looked at her with maybe a bit too much appreciation.   
„Hello~.“ And he sounded very pleased.   
Evie rolled her eyes. That was so typical for him.  
The girl came closer. „Can I help you?“  
Ogron smirked, making Evie feel weak at the knees. „Maybe you can, little fairy. We are looking for a girl named Bloom. We are… old friends of hers.“  
The little fairy‘s demeanor changed entirely. Her politeness turned to cold hostility. „I know all of Bloom‘s friends, but I have never seen any of you!“  
Gantlos gritted his teeth. „Ogron asked you a question, you little bitch, so you better answer him!“ His foot hit the ground, which split open under the force of his seismic magic, throwing the fairy off balance and sending her toppling to the ground. He made a step forward, but Evie quickly placed herself between him and the fallen fairy.  
„Gantlos.“ She cupped his face in her hands. „Calm down.“  
„Why do fairies always have to be this bitchy?“  
„Excuse me?“, she asked dryly.  
Gantlos scoffed. „Obviously not you, Evie.“  
„I mean“, Duman interjected. „She kind of is?“  
„Can we please get to the fucking point?“, I said, annoyed.  
Ogron only gave the rest of the group a short glance before returning his attention to the fairy. „Calm down, all of you. I‘m sure she‘ll talk after some gentle persuasion.“ His dark magic approached her, and closed itself around her neck, lifting her like Ogron had physically grabbed her by the throat. „Where. Is. Bloom?“  
„I‘ll never tell you!“, the fairy shrieked.  
Ogron sighed. „Why must they always make it difficult?“ Then he turned to the rest of the group. „Search the school. Find Bloom. I don‘t care what you have to do or who you have to hurt.“  
Anagan grabbed Evie‘s hand, giving her a his dazzling grin that she simply couldn‘t resist. „Come on, Evie. Let‘s go.“

The halls were empty, probably because all of the fairies were in class right now. Anagan looked over his shoulder to Evie. „I can hardly believe that we‘ve almost made it. Six centuries, and our goal is finally in sight.“  
„Don‘t celebrate too early“, she warned him. „I‘d be more than happy if this Bloom chick really was the one we were looking for, but… I don‘t know. Don‘t you feel like this is kind of too easy?“  
„We‘ll see.“  
A magical pulse reached them, its aura undeniably Ogron‘s. So he had found Bloom first.  
Anagan and Evie cast the teleport spell, and found themselves back in the courtyard, where a whole group of fairies had come to their defeated friend‘s aid. The appearant leader of the group was a redheaded girl with blue eyes.  
Ogron cocked his head. „Maybe your friend wouldn‘t be in quite as bad a shape if she had been a little more helpful.“  
Evie‘s stomach heated up, and so did her face. Oh Ogron, she thought. Never change.  
He continued:„But maybe you would be more willing to be of assistance. We are looking for a girl named Bloom.“  
The redhead stood up defiantely. „I am Bloom. And you? I have the feeling that I‘ve seen your ugly mugs somewhere before.“  
„Ugly?“, Evie mumbled. „Is she near-sighted or something?“ She couldn‘t imagine that anyone could find her beloved companions to be ugly. This girl really needed to see an eye doctor. Or she had just spouted the first uncreative insult that had crossed her feeble little mind.  
The following battle was over pretty quickly, and the wizards placed themselves in their usual formation. The black portal opened itself, pulling Bloom in, while the other fairies complained about it being cold or noisy or dark.  
Wimps, Evie thought coldly.  
But something wasn‘t right. Instead of being separated from their wings and being pulled into the portal, Bloom just kind of kept hovering there, howling in pain.  
Ogron snarled. „The Black Circle rejects her; she is not the one we‘re looking for.“ The spell dissolved, and Bloom unceremoniously dropped to the ground like a puppet after its strings had been cut. „Come on. There is nothing for us here.“ He opened the portal again, and the last thing Evie saw before the black magic obscured her vision was some of the other fairies helping a very frazzled looking Bloom to her feet.


	3. To Gardenia!

„Well that was a fluke“, Duman commented once they all emerged from the portal back at their appartment.  
Ogron let himself drop onto the couch and rubbed his temples. „I don‘t understand. I know for a fact that this girl was raised on Earth.“  
Evie sat down next to him and began to gently rub his shoulders and back. „It‘s okay. This isn‘t the first setback we suffered.“  
Ogron stared blankly ahead for a moment. „We should keep an eye on her anyway. She grew up on Earth. We could learn something through her.“  
„I‘m gonna go get us some drinks“, Gantlos said, and walked into the kitchen, only to return a few seconds later with five bottles of beer. „At least we have something to focus on. And until then, we should gather our strength.“

They didn‘t have to wait long. Just a few days later, Evie was on her laptop again, skimming over the newest posts on a forum for paranormal enthusiasts. These nutjobs were bound to strike gold at SOME point, right? She was leaning on Gantlos, who was looking through this morning‘s newspaper. Neither of them had really slept that night, but they were both wearing sleepwear for comfort‘s sake anyway. Evie was lounging in a sinfully short black nightgown and lacy panties, while Gantlos only wore loose-fitting sweatpants.  
Evie scrolled through pages upon pages of articles with heavy-lidded eyes, both tired and bored to tears. „Fake… fake… not what we‘re looking for… pretty sure that one‘s Duman.“ She had stopped at a post showing a very blurry, very low quality photograph of a beast that she vaguely recognized as one of her beloved companion‘s favourite transformations. „Does he never get bored of messing with humans?“  
„Let him have his fun, Evie“, Gantlos replied flatly.  
„I don‘t know. Sure, the whole thing with Bigfoot was funny. And Nessie, too. But at this point it‘s just a different costume for the same old song and dance.“  
Suddenly, the door slammed open and Anagan stepped in, his dark brown eyes alight with excitement. „We got something! Get ready, you two! We‘re going to Gardenia!“  
„Gardenia?“, Evie asked, now fully awake, and closed her laptop. „And we‘re leaving right now? Do we even have a place to stay there?“  
„We just have to follow Bloom“, Anagan insisted. „It won‘t take long.“  
„I‘ll take that as a ‚no‘. Don‘t you think we‘re rushing into things?“  
Anagan grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet. „Don‘t worry. I already got a place for us. Not exactly luxurious, but it‘s just a temporary solution.“  
Evie wasn‘t even the slightest bit convinced, but clearly outvoted. „Can I at least put some clothes on first?“  
Gantlos also got up. „I have to get dressed, too. We‘ll meet you guys downstairs.“

Ten minutes and a teleportation spell later, the Wizards of the Black Circle entered Gardenia. Evie took a look around and scrunched up her nose. Not only was this town absolutely not to her liking; it was also raining heavily, making her carefully applied eyeshadow run down her face in thick black streaks. She really needed to invest in some waterproof makeup. „The last Earth-fairy is supposed to be… here? This town is so… ordinary.“  
„That‘s a nice way to put it“, Duman replied dryly.  
„Don‘t let this town‘s drab exterior fool you. The last fairy on Earth must be here!“, Ogron cautioned them.  
Evie was just about to reply when a police car stopped right in front of them, and one of the officers leaned out of the car. „What are you doing out here in the pouring rain? Did you have an accident? Do you need a tow truck?“  
Ogron smirked. „No, but call one anyway. You‘re going to need it. Gantlos?“  
Gantlos jumped, his hands glowing with magic. The hood of the police car crumpled under his hands like paper, and he laughed, causing Evie‘s heart to skip a beat, and the corners of her mouth to twitch upwards.  
The two humans in the car jumped out and scrambled away, stammering:„T-that‘s impossible!“  
„No“, Evie heard Duman say with unabashed glee in his voice. „It‘s magic!“  
„And that‘s how you introduce yourself to your new neighbours“, Evie chuckled, and then turned to Anagan. „So, Anagan, why don‘t you show us our new place?“

„...A warehouse?“  
Anagan bashfully scratched the back of his neck. „It‘s the best I could get at such short notice. And we won‘t have to stay for long. This hunt shouldn‘t take longer than a few days, and after that, we can live wherever we damn well please.“  
Evie rubbed her temples. „Okay. Not a problem. A bit of interior decorating, a big of cleaning up and I‘m sure we can turn this place somewhat inhabitable.“  
Ogron stepped closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders. „Relax, Evie.“ Then he turned to Duman. „Duman, you go scout out the area. Try to find Bloom, but don‘t let her notice you. We‘ll clean up here in the meantime.“  
Duman nodded in agreement. „Got it. I‘ll come back as soon as I find out something useful.“

Luckily, the warehouse was empty, so all they had to do was summon their belongings from the other appartment and put them where they wanted them. They sectioned one part of the hall off as the living quarters and left the rest as it was, to keep everything inconspicuous.  
„Been a while since we all slept in the same room.“ While Evie wasn‘t really opposed to sharing a room with her companions, she would miss her privacy. And the opportunity to be alone with one of the wizards. It always felt weird to be intimate with just one of them while the others were also in the room.  
„Maybe we should also put the beds together“, Anagan quipped.  
Ogron chuckled. „Maybe we should. It‘s been even longer since we all slept in the same bed.“ While saying that, he wrapped one arm around Evie‘s waist and pulled her close to him.  
She playfully smacked his shoulder. „You are and will always be a pervert.“  
„Pervert? Moi? If I remember correctly, and I‘m pretty sure I do, the orgy back then was your idea.“  
She giggled. „Oh but can you blame me?“  
Anagan and Gantlos chuckled along with her. „Of course not, Evie.“

Duman didn‘t return for a long time. At some point, the rest of the group decided that there was no point in staying up any longer, and turned in for the night.  
But Evie couldn‘t sleep. Not while Duman was still out there.  
Another hour passed. Then two. It was well past midnight when she heard wings flapping, which turned into a pair of feet approaching her bed. And finally, Duman slipped under the covers next to her.   
„Well that took you long enough.“ She snuggled up to him, her head resting on his chest and her index finger drawing small swirls on his stomach. He turned a little until he found a comfortable position and then wrapped his arms around her as well.  
„I followed Bloom all day to find out what her plan is. I found out a few interesting bits… But I‘ll tell you tomorrow, when the others are awake, too.“ He yawned. „Right now, I just wanna sleep.“  
„Okay then. G‘night.“   
Duman was asleep almost immediately, and Evie soon followed, enveloped by his warmth and the feeling of his breath on her skin.


	4. Roxy, the last Fairy on Earth

Dawn arrived in all its glory, and the warm rays of the morning sun caused Evie to open her eyes. Now that she had gotten some sleep, she felt a lot calmer. Maybe living in a warehouse really wouldn‘t be that bad. And she kind of liked being sorrounded by all of her lovers and companions while she slept.  
Duman stirred next to her, but appearantly without the intention of getting up. He wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her to his chest, and fell asleep again.  
Evie pursed her lips in mock-disapproval, but couldn‘t bring herself to be annoyed with him.  
He was topless; his mesh shirt and top were on the floor next to the bed. And oh, how the bare skin of his neck and chest beckoned her…  
She gently pressed her mouth against his throat, right underneath the adam‘s apple, and felt him swallow. He grabbed the back of her head and tilted it up so their lips could connect in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and reciprocated, until they had to part for air. An opportunity which he used to draw a trail of kisses from her mouth over her jaw to her ear, then down to her neck, causing her to let out a soft moan.  
„We‘re going to wake the others if we keep going“, she reminded him quietly. But Duman chuckled in response.  
„So?“ A kiss to her collarbone. „Let them wake up.“ Another one to her neck. „It‘s not like we actually care about propriety.“ A third one, to the space between her breasts. „And I could really go for some morning exercise right now.“  
Gantlos sat up in his bed. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before looking up at Evie and Duman again. „I fear that your morning exercise will have to wait. We‘ve got to start planning our next step.“  
„Killjoy“, Duman grumbled. But he did let go of Evie anyway and sat up.

As soon as everyone was awake and dressed, the Wizards of the Black Circle gathered in the middle of their new living space, to listen to Duman‘s report from the previous day.  
„I‘ve been following Bloom all over this town yesterday. She and her friends appearantly moved into a house in one of the residential areas on the other end of Gardenia. Appearantly her childhood home. Doesn‘t seem like they have found anything about the last Earth-fairy yet, but they are definitely also looking for her. We better keep an eye out.“ He ran his hand through his mohawk. „I think we should split up for now. I‘ll continue following Bloom, while the rest of you search for our target on your own.“  
„That would probably be for the best“, Ogron agreed. „However… I think Evie should stay behind for now.“  
„What? Why?“ Evie stared at him with an open mouth. She had been helping the wizards hunt fairies for centuries now. So why try to exclude her? She had regained her fairy-magic, and developed magic of her own that was more similar to that of the wizards. She was powerful enough to help!  
He raised his hand to hush her. „When it comes to hunting fairies, you are the ace up our sleeve. You can win her trust and lure her into a trap. But that won‘t work if she sees you with us. We will summon you as soon as we have found her.“ Now he approached her and put his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing the tension out of them. „I know that you can‘t wait to join the hunt, but for our plan, it is vital that you stay behind for a bit and not draw any attention to yourself that could connect you to us. Especially since the Winx have already seen you with us. Understood?“  
Evie took a deep breath and tried not to look too disappointed. „...understood.“  
„Good.“ Ogron kisses her forehead. „I‘m sure you‘ll find a way to pass the time. Read a book or something. Get comfortable, and gather your strength.“ Now he turned towards the exit, and the other wizards followed. Anagan lightly put one hand on her shoulder as he passed her, and gave her a sympathetic nod.  
As soon as the wizards were all out of sight, Evie let herself drop onto the nearest bed (which turned out to be Anagan‘s) and curled herself up into a ball there. She didn‘t intend to fall asleep. If she did, she might miss it if the wizards called for her.  
So she did the same thing she always did when she was alone, or bored, or both. She remembered.

_Travelling with the wizards had been a bit scary at first. Evanora had stayed in the background for the first few days, not quite knowing how to interact with any of these men. She also didn‘t want to remind them that she, at her current state, was actually just dead weight with nothing to contribute. And she didn‘t dare imagine what would happen to her should the wizards decide to just abandon her.  
So now they were travelling through one of Earth‘s many thick forests, about a three-day‘s journey away from Shalott. The sun was dancing in between the leaves of the trees, drawing glistening shapes onto the dark ground beneath. The air was full with the scent of flowers and fresh soil… like fertility, and summer.  
Suddenly, Ogron raised his hand to stop the group.  
„I hear voices.“  
Evanora strained her ears, and really; there were two voices, both female, talking to each other. But they were too far away to make out anything they said.  
„Fairies“, Gantlos said, cruel anticipation in his voice. „Any ideas on how to catch them?“  
Evanora perked up. Not far from where they stood, she could see a spot where the treeline thinned out somewhat, and pointed at it. „See the clearing over there? Hide behind the trees around that and ready the spell. I‘ll lure the fairies there.“  
The wizards looked at her sceptically.  
„You are leaving a lot to chance there“, Anagan remarked. „How do you know that they will follow you?“  
Evanora unfolded the torn remains of her wings and put on a heartbreakingly sad and desperate facial expression. „Oh, what kind of fairy would refuse helping a wounded kinswoman?“, she asked, her voice dripping with false gentleness.  
Duman broke out into a rough giggle. „Looks like we‘re a terrible influence on you, little fairy. What do you think, Ogron?“  
Ogron looked at Evanora for a long moment. Then he smirked. „It‘s worth a try. Wait until we are in position. Then you can approach the fairies.“  
She nodded and waited until her companions were all well hidden in the shadows around the trees. Then she disheveled her hair and tore at her dress, until she felt like she looked sufficiently distressed, then she took a deep breath and ran in the direction of the fairies._

_The two fairies were without a doubt warriors. Armored and armed, their wings twitched when Evanora came dashing at them from between the trees.  
„Help! Please help me!“, she screamed, internally congratulating herself on her acting skills. „My friend and I were at the clearing over there, looking for berries to pick, when we were attacked! I… I think they took her! Please help!“  
The taller fairy grabbed her by the shoulders. „Please, calm down! Where did you last see your friend?“  
Evanora pointed to the clearing, her hand shaking with excitement that these two would hopefully mistake for fear. „Over there!“  
The fairies followed her lead, and she followed them, smirking to herself. When she re-joined the wizards, the last thing she saw of their prey was their horrified faces disappearing in the portal.  
Her heart was pounding so badly she felt like it was about to leap out of her chest. She had done it! She had helped the wizards catch two fairies!  
Ogron approached her, pure delight etched onto every bit of his face. „That was amazing! I knew you would be useful to us!“  
„Not bad, little fairy“, Gantlos admitted, giving her a pat on the shoulder and an appreciative smile. „Not bad at all.“  
Evanora felt almost overwhelmed with joy. She had never felt so powerful before, so part of something bigger. And if this was her calling, then she would now and always be the fairy of the black circle, and follow her wizards, wherever they went._

She awoke from the memory when someone gently wiped her hair out of her face. She looked up and found Anagan standing next to the bed with a lopsided grin. „I really don‘t mind sharing a bed with you, Evie, but you‘re taking up a lot of space there.  
She blushed furiously and rolled aside so Anagan could lay down. Then she snuggled up to him. „No new developments?“  
„Unfortunately not“, Gantlos replied while getting comfortable in his own bed. „I feel like the Winx are just as lost as we are when it comes to our prey. Which I guess is a good thing. But it also means you‘ll have to be patient.“  
Evie sighed and rested her head on Anagan‘s chest. He stroked her hair comfortingly.  
„Don‘t worry, Evie. I‘m sure we‘ll find something soon. And until then, you can start thinking about what kind of crown you‘ll wear once we all rule the world.“  
„Hm...“ She pressed a soft, sleepy kiss onto his lips. „I just might.“

This is how things went for the next few days as well. Evie would spend most of her time lost in memories while waiting for her beloved wizards. Until one day, a magical pulse reached her. A signal.  
They had found her.  
She teleported to the wizards and looked around frantically. „Where is she?“  
„She ran away, but hasn‘t gotten far yet. A few blocks ahead.“ Gantlos was on one knee and had his hands pressed against the ground. „There‘s a dead end near her current location; the backyard of a warehouse. Just lure her there.“ Then he looked at her thoughtfully. „But change your appearance first. She might get suspicious if she is approached someone dressed like us.“  
Evie sighed and cast an illusion spell, turning her black outfit into a much more colorful one. „I really hope this works. I don‘t want to wear these rags any longer than I absolutely have to.“  
„Go right ahead then!“, Ogron said and casually smacked her butt. „You know what to do.“  
Evie smiled at him, and ran off, towards the weak pulsating aura of another fairy, until she saw a girl with dark-pink hair frantically run through the streets, with a dog at her heels.  
Evie smiled cruelly, in a manner that eerily resembled Ogron. The sheer delight of getting to hurt another fairy had become second nature to her by now.  
_Showtime, little fairy._


	5. Believix

Evie caught up with the girl. „Hey!"  
„Who are you?!” asked the last earth fairy suspiciously. She was still looking around frantically, as if expecting to be attacked any minute.  
Evie put on an understanding smile. „Easy there. I am a friend; my name is Evanora. I know the guys who chase you and I know how to get rid of them."  
The girl bit her lip. „How should I know that I can trust you?"   
„The question is not whether you can trust me, but rather whether you can afford to refuse my help." Fortunately, Evie was still a fairy despite everything. The aura of her magic would not arouse suspicion in the last earth fairy and also not alarm her dog. So all Evie needed was a little magical persuasion ...  
The younger one paused and continued to look at her for a moment. „And you don't want to tell me that I'm a fairy?"   
„You are nothing you don't want to be," Evie replied gently.  
„..Alright. How exactly can you help me? "  
Evie smiled, hoping it didn't look too triumphant. „First of all we have to get you to a safe place. I know someone around here that these guys have no access to ... "  
  
She led the girl, who introduced herself as Roxy, to the agreed meeting point. An alley not far from where she caught up with them.  
„A back alley?" Roxy asked doubtfully. „How am I supposed to be safe here?"  
„There's more to this place than you think", Evie replied and let Roxy go ahead. At that moment the trap sprang. The wizards, who had previously been hiding, stepped forward.  
„What?!"  
Evie laughed darkly. „Oh Roxy. Has noone ever taught you not to follow strangers?” The illusion fell away from her, revealing her black clothes.  
The wizards returned Evie's laughter as they formed a circle around the trapped fairy. The portal opened. Soon their endless mission would finally be over, and ...  
A bright flash of light blinded them for a moment, and six fairy auras approached.  
„Not so fast!"  
Aw crap.  
Evie bared her teeth. „What do you want? Was the beating you got last time not enough for you?"  
Bloom, that redhead, landed gently. „We will not allow you to achieve your goal!"  
„Always the same song and dance," said Gantlos, shaking his head. „Evie, would you please take care of them for us?"  
Evie stroked her hair and gave Gantlos a look that could only be described as „sultry". „Of course, tough guy." Then she stood between the Winx and the wizards. „You heard him, kids. Today, I'm the one who plays with you. "  
„Who do you call a child here ?!” asked the mouthy blonde, who Evie could vaguely identify as 'Stella'.  
Evie collected magic in her hands. „You have no idea who you're messing with here. Shouldn't you be playing with your dollhouses at home?” Then she let go of the magic and bolts of green energy shot into the middle of the group of fairies. They all dodged.  
„Is that all you have to offer?", asked another fairy, the one with long, sleek black hair much like Evie‘s.  
Evie smiled. „Oho. Not bad. Perhaps you are not such complete amateurs after all.”She got into fighting position. „So this could end up being entertaining after all" But just as she was about to get started, she heard Duman shriek in pain. She turned around and saw that the little brat's mutt had buried its teeth in his arm.  
Her magical flash struck the dog in the side, and with a pitiful whine it let go of the wizard‘s arm. Unfortunately, the little incident had broken the circle, and the last Earth Fairy was just about to bolt.  
„Not on my watch, honey," Evie hissed and teleported in front of her. „Oh, do you want to leave already? We were just getting to know each other."  
Ogron grabbed Roxy from behind and nodded to Evie. „Nice work, Evie."  
„Leave me alone! I am not a fairy! You have the wrong person!"  
„Au contraire, my dear. Your aura is unmistakable.” Evie put her hands on her hips. „And believe me, I know what I'm talking about."  
Bloom looked over at Roxy intently. „Roxy, you just have to believe!"  
Evie rolled her eyes. „Yeah, sure.“ Then she mockingly imitated Bloom:„Just clap your hands and believe, Roxy!“  
Roxy's eyes darted back and forth between the Winx and the wizards. Her lower lip trembled and there were tears in her eyes.  
Oh please, Evie thought contemptuously. This little crybaby is supposed to be the one we were looking for?  
But then Roxy burst out: „Yes! Yes I believe! I believe in the Winx, and that they will beat you guys!"  
How sweet, thought Evie and wanted to attack again, but suddenly the whole world seemed filled with glistening light. An angry screech escaped her, and when the light faded again, the Winx had completely changed. New clothes and huge, colorful wings.  
Evie bared her teeth. „Do you seriously believe that changing outfits will help you?"  
„You will see that we not only got new outfits", Stella countered. „SOLAR STORM!"  
Evie prepared herself to be able to counter the attack with ease. But the ball of light hit her and she was hurled against the nearest wall.  
„You ... little ... bitch," she gasped while straightening up.  
„Evie!" Gantlos hurried over to her and helped her up. „Everything OK?"  
„Just a bruise. And wounded pride.” And then she was running towards the fight again. Just in time to hear how Anagan faced the nature fairy Flora.  
He grinned, just as he had grinned in Alfea that time, and Evie's stomach twisted into a jealous knot. And when he bowed sardonically and called Flora his favorite fairy. That was the breaking point for Evie; her magic unleashed in one big ball of dark energy. Flora was caught off guard by the spell and was sent whirling through the air until she crashed into another wall.  
Anagan's gaze met Evie's and he smiled, which instantly calmed her troubled heart.  
„You're really cute when you're jealous, Evie."  
„We'll talk about that when we're home."  
While Flora was still straightening up, Evie looked around. „... tell me, did anyone here keep an eye on our little prey fairy while we were busy with the Winx?" She couldn't see Roxy anywhere.  
„Gantlos is already after her," Duman replied. „Do not worry."  
„I'm going to help him." Evie extended her wings. Unlike Roxy or the Winx, she didn't have a pretty, glittering transformation, and her wings were still a bit frayed at the edges from having been torn out, and also stiff because she used them so rarely. But otherwise they were just as usable as any other fairy‘s.  
She rose into the air until she saw Gantlos standing on an intersection. She sank gently to the floor next to him and looked at the car he had stopped. Roxy sat in the back seat and looked at her like a rabbit that had just been grabbed by the neck. But then she got out, obviously trying very hard to appear brave.  
„Well, did you miss us?", Evie asked smugly.  
„What do you want from me?" She demanded to know.  
„Have you not been listening?", asked Ogron, who had just teleported to them with Duman and Anagan. „As we have already said: We want your powers."  
„We're getting a lot of attention," commented Anagan. Indeed, many onlookers had gathered around the scene.  
Ogron threw back his head and laughed out loud. „Let the people stare. Their fate is already sealed. Let them memorize the faces of their soon-to-be rulers! "  
Evie's stomach twisted again, but this time in a significantly less uncomfortable way.  
Oh Ogron. You are so sexy when you make big speeches like that.  
Unfortunately, the Winx also appeared at that very moment.  
The fairies looked at each other. „We have to get people out of here! There are too many innocents in the way! "  
Gantlos grinned and took off his hat. „If you wanted to be alone with me you just had to ask."  
Anagan touched Evie's shoulder lightly. „The last earth fairy has just made a run for it. Can you go after her, Evie? We'll take care of the Winx during that time."  
She turned to him and kissed his lips with a quick glance towards Flora. „Of course." Then she unfolded her wings and followed Roxy's aura.


End file.
